narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kizan Uchiha
Kizan Uchiha is man with no real professional title or affiliation. He was born in Sunogakure but things quickly turned sour him, causing him to leave the village at a young age. He wanders from place to place, taking jobs as he can, though preferring never to stay in the same place for too long. He is proficient in storm release with an affinity for lightning release. Though he usually prefers brute force in almost any scenario and these natures are primarily used when sheer force isn't enough to get the job done. Backstory Kizan's backstory is one that could at the least be described as traumatic. Kizan was born to an Uchiha father and a mother who nailed from no notable clan. His father took up residence in Sunogakure to be with his wife. Kizan, along with a twin brother by the name of Enishi were born and lived decent lives for a while. Kizan and His brother had aspirations of becoming famed shinobi from an early age. Although neither of their parents were fighters, they supported their sons dreams. Everything was going well for the family until one day, when little Kizan was only 5 years old, his house was broken into by a drunken robber. He murdered Kizan's father, impaled Kizan and Enishi through the stomachs and left them bleeding on floor, before raping their mother in front of them, and then killing her as well. The boys were found by investigating shinobi before they bled out. Both were found with their clan's kekkei genkai activated. And their attacker was dead. Shortly after their recovery, the boys were placed into an orphanage. They soon after ran away and were found by a man who ran a renegade mercenary group. While in the company of those mercenaries, they were forced to train using full sized swords despite their young age. They were passed around and abused physically, emotionally, and in ways it is probably best not to describe. These horrible things he endured in his youth, kick started the the long excruciating process of grooming Kizan, into one of the scariest men in the world. Kizan and his brother were brought on an ambush of a guarded wagon, and made their first kills at the age of 9. Despite their skills they wouldn't be able to live like this for long. Three years Kizan killed the leader of their group in self defense, when he tried to attack him in drunken rage. The other members of their group pretended to sympathize with them. Knowing they could not take them head on, they planned to kill them both in their sleep. A friend of theirs within the group warned the brothers, so they faked sleep, with their weapons close at hand. Despite their superior skill to the men attacking them they were eventually overwhelmed by the sheer number of the group (consisting of several hundred men) and Enishi was severely wounded and killed once he lost his ability to fight. Kizan was thrown into a rage.